


Ho! Mr. Piper!

by MickUwU



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fairies, Ho! Mr. Piper, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickUwU/pseuds/MickUwU
Summary: A tale of a musician comes to Moominvalley and one Moomintroll is excited to hear his tunes.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 26





	Ho! Mr. Piper!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic because I'm singing this song to audition for a solo for a prestigious thing

A rumor floated through the valley, whispering its call and telling whoever will listen. Moomin, a sweet, well-hearted boy, was quite hoping the rumor was true: a man would be coming through Moominvalley, carrying a tune that could call fairies.

Moomin’s brother, Sniff, was quite weary of the tales. He believed fairies were the gateway to the fae. The fae were considered the cruel versions of fairies, bringing unknowing chaos wherever they ended up. Fairies were harmless, not necessarily good or bad. Neither were truly malicious, for they didn’t know morals, they just existed.

“What are you doing, Moomin?!” Moomin’s family’s close and quite rude friend, Little My, asked accusingly. He almost fell off his ladder he was climbing down. Her voice carried to him from the window the ladder was placed out of. “Come back here!”

“Mr. Piper is told to be here, My! I can’t miss the opportunity to hear his song!” Moomin scampered away without a second thought. He wanted to hear the tune more than he was willing to admit. Someone who could summon fairies had to be extraordinary.

His feet carried him to the top of the path where he miraculously slammed into a boy his age. “Oh, no! I’m so sorry, let me help!” He helped the boy up. He was dirty and short and held a large backpack on his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

The boy hummed and said, “Just passing through. I’ll be on my way…” Moomin noticed his reluctance to look him in the eye. Must not like eye-contact.

“Wait, would you like a snack for your travels?” This boy seemed tired, maybe some rest would help him?

“Oh, thank you very much but… that would be nice. I’m Snufkin.” The boy--Snufkin--held his hand out. Moomin’s ears rose on instinct.

Snufkin? Why did that name sound familiar? Oh, yes! The Piper! “Ho! Mr. Piper!”

“Is that your name?”

Moomin froze. “N-no, haha. It’s Moomintroll, but you can call me Moomin.”

“Well, Moomin, it would be a delight to have a snack.”

They walked silently to Moominhouse, Moomin glancing at the piper every so often.

Their snack was crunchy, fresh carrots and sliced cucumber. Snufkin looked pleased.

“I think I need to head off, start a new adventure, Moomintroll. It was very nice meeting you.”

“Before that, could I request something?” Moomin’s paws began to sweat.

“Of course. What do you need?” Snufkin looked like he didn’t know they’d been expecting him since the very beginning of spring.

“Ho, Mr. Piper, will you play for me? I shall be as grateful as I can be!”

“I’m very sorry, who?”

“They tell me when you play, fairies sometimes dance.”

Snufkin’s cheeks flushed. “Oh! Yes, that would be me. My instrument isn’t piped, I dare say. It’s a harmonica.”

“If you play, I’ll be quiet. They may come today perchance…”

“Perhaps, Moomin, but sometimes it’s not that simple. Let’s go to a field, or somewhere quiet, so they don’t feel afraid.” Snufkin grabbed Moomin’s hand, making his stomach do flips, and led him to a remote part of the forest.

If Moomin was a smarter beast, he would have left the moment he didn’t know where he was going. But Moomin is Moomin, and that’s the way of life.

“It will be so wonderful, such a sight to see!” Moomin squeezed Snufkin’s hand. “Ho! Mr. Piper, won’t you play for me?”

Snufkin smiled lopsidedly and produced a harmonica from his pocket. He inhaled sharply and played a slow waltz-like tune.

Moomin watched as flicks of color passed them, realizing that they were fairies. His hearted thumped loudly, the whole experience exciting.

A rather plump fairy plopped on the ground and Moomin gasped silently, accidentally laughing, “Ah! Haha!” His hands shot up to his mouth to cover any more sound that might have escaped. 

Snufkin lowered his mouth organ and sighed while the fairies zipped away from fright.

“Snufkin, I didn’t think they’d hear!” Moomin tried to apologize. It was no use, the fairies were gone.

Snufkin didn’t look upset like Moomin feared he might. Just mildly bored.

“But it was so funny, when the fat one bow’d so low,” Moomin tried to joke.

Snufkin giggled a bit. “And to see the fairy queen point her tiny toe!”

Moomin paused. “Now they are gone. I, too, shall go away. Thank you, Mr. Piper, I’ll bid you... good day.”

Snufkin looked dissatisfied. “I don’t have to go now, you know. What if we spent some more time together? This valley seems awfully big to explore by one’s self.”

Moomin was overjoyed. This was going to be a fun adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, it was fun figuring out the story.


End file.
